five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki:Chat/Logs/10 October 2015
11:56 Eve has black hair 11:56 Cain has light grey hair 11:56 Abel has blue hair 11:56 y 11:57 idk 11:57 so 11:57 Cuz that's his character 11:57 Hm 11:57 Kent? 11:57 REPLY 11:57 lol 11:57 no 11:57 so 11:57 his daddy beee 11:57 Sain? 11:58 yus 11:58 sain 11:58 (canon universe Sain is about as Cain, Kent being a tad older) 11:58 sa 11:58 tan 11:58 Mr. Tan 11:58 The Dark Lord Satan 11:58 Mr. Sa Tan 11:58 The only one with higher authority than The Yiffer 11:58 lol 11:58 no 11:58 Mr. Sa Tan is a bureacrat 11:58 lol 11:58 not an admin 11:58 Is GKF a rollback 11:59 umm 11:59 yes 11:59 lol 11:59 Phobe is chat mod 11:59 yus 11:59 KF is chat mod 11:59 so 11:59 phobe 11:59 k 11:51 yus 11:51 vineeh 11:51 LoL models on SFM? 11:51 I only found like 4 11:51 no 11:52 y 11:52 DoTA, LoL, and Smite on SFM 11:52 it will be foonis 11:52 btw 11:52 piano lessons like in 8 minutes 11:54 dam son 11:55 wat bro 11:55 idk 11:55 who should abel's deddy be 11:55 umm 11:55 should it be eden just to fuck with yiffer 11:56 its 11:56 yes 11:56 nsh 11:56 *nah 11:56 k 11:56 Abel's dad be henry (lol jk) 11:56 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy brings out book of Genetics 11:56 Eve has black hair 11:56 Cain has light grey hair 11:56 Abel has blue hair 11:56 y 11:57 idk 11:57 so 11:57 Cuz that's his character 11:57 Hm 11:57 Kent? 11:57 REPLY 11:57 lol 11:57 no 11:57 so 11:57 his daddy beee 11:57 Sain? 11:58 yus 11:58 sain 11:58 (canon universe Sain is about as Cain, Kent being a tad older) 11:58 sa 11:58 tan 11:58 Mr. Tan 11:58 The Dark Lord Satan 11:58 Mr. Sa Tan 11:58 The only one with higher authority than The Yiffer 11:58 lol 11:58 no 11:58 Mr. Sa Tan is a bureacrat 11:58 lol 11:58 not an admin 11:58 Is GKF a rollback 11:59 umm 11:59 yes 11:59 lol 11:59 Phobe is chat mod 11:59 yus 11:59 KF is chat mod 11:59 so 11:59 phobe 11:59 k 11:58 Is GKF a rollback 11:59 umm 11:59 yes 11:59 lol 11:59 Phobe is chat mod 11:59 yus 11:59 KF is chat mod 11:59 so 11:59 phobe 11:59 k 12:00 i replyd 12:00 lol 12:00 Phobe will be like 12:00 Too much info 12:00 k 12:00 next time 12:00 i got league models for sfm 12:01 record the information in the database 12:01 not enough smote models 12:01 so fak that 12:05 sooo 12:05 wat now 12:00 Phobe will be like 12:00 Too much info 12:00 k 12:00 next time 12:00 i got league models for sfm 12:01 record the information in the database 12:01 not enough smote models 12:01 so fak that 12:05 sooo 12:05 wat now 12:22 If you want to view paradise, 12:22 Simply look around and view it. 12:23 * MLG Vocapup revives Gao 12:23 hi senpie 12:23 hi 12:26 k 12:33 DAMMIT GRANDSON 12:33 * MLG Vocapup revives Gao 12:33 hi again 12:33 u ded muddafuqa 12:34 wot 12:34 oh 12:34 shet 12:34 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy revives pup 12:34 * MLG Vocapup turns into a llama 12:34 * MLG Vocapup kills herself 12:34 * MLG Vocapup revives herself 12:34 k 12:36 uh 12:36 grandson 12:36 may i ask you something 12:36 k 12:37 have you ever played kingsisle games 12:37 like 12:37 weezerd 1o1 or some shit 12:37 yes 12:37 i played w101 and p101 for a while 12:37 hm 12:38 i c 12:38 when is vocaloid101 coming out 12:38 uh 12:38 wait 12:38 lal 12:38 k 12:38 why the fuck did i not think of that 12:39 idk 12:39 hm 12:39 k 12:39 In W101, you choose your magic type, 12:39 In P101, you choose your backstory, 12:39 In V101, you choose your... hair 12:40 yes 12:40 yeS 12:38 k 12:38 why the fuck did i not think of that 12:39 idk 12:39 hm 12:39 k 12:39 In W101, you choose your magic type, 12:39 In P101, you choose your backstory, 12:39 In V101, you choose your... hair 12:40 yes 12:40 yeS 12:41 gao may i ask you something else 12:41 k 12:42 is chat actually alive when im not here 12:42 if you're gonna ask for my wizard name or some shit i forgot it 12:42 sometimes 12:42 hm 12:42 k 12:46 well 12:46 do you know of any other entertaining 5 year old games 12:46 but not roblox, roblox is shit 12:46 five nights at freddy's 12:46 club penguin 12:46 oh 12:46 i se 12:46 moshi monsters 12:47 bin weevils 12:47 panfu 12:48 uh 12:48 sploder 12:49 ha ha 12:50 Gaomon as a child of enragement: http://www.sploder.com/ 12:50 i see 12:51 wait nvm 12:51 that's not a link to my profile 12:51 oh 12:51 k 12:51 min http://www.sploder.com/games/members/coolkid332/ 12:50 Gaomon as a child of enragement: http://www.sploder.com/ 12:50 i see 12:51 wait nvm 12:51 that's not a link to my profile 12:51 oh 12:51 k 12:51 min http://www.sploder.com/games/members/coolkid332/ 12:53 "pupmaker13" 12:53 "yettiperson" 12:53 "peacockcheese" 12:53 wat 12:54 i found those on my friend list 12:54 for mm 12:54 ah 12:54 wait 12:54 am i not there 12:54 what's my account name 12:54 i forgot 12:54 lol 12:55 uh 12:55 i think it's enragement_child 12:56 huh 12:56 k 12:57 "I'm staying put. What do ya think of that?" 12:57 gettin real tired of your shit, leekflavoreddewritos 12:57 turns out it is 01:00 well 01:00 that's all done and dusted now 01:02 hm 12:55 i think it's enragement_child 12:56 huh 12:56 k 12:57 "I'm staying put. What do ya think of that?" 12:57 gettin real tired of your shit, leekflavoreddewritos 12:57 turns out it is 01:00 well 01:00 that's all done and dusted now 01:02 hm 01:04 "Yandere Simulator" 01:06 pup pls 01:06 lal 01:06 2 lat 01:08 wat.png 01:09 wil 01:09 i made an account or whatever 01:11 k 01:12 Hito 01:12 LIFEEEE 01:12 oh 01:13 uh 01:13 Why, hello. 01:14 Hello, Pup. 01:14 'Tis I, AMO, or as I insist on all calling me now, ANella. 01:14 *Anella 01:14 OH BTW 01:14 Author of My Immortal is back 01:14 OH SHET 01:14 AMOO CHAAN 01:14 http://xxx666bloodyristsxxx.deviantart.com/ 01:14 AYYY 01:13 uh 01:13 Why, hello. 01:14 Hello, Pup. 01:14 'Tis I, AMO, or as I insist on all calling me now, ANella. 01:14 *Anella 01:14 OH BTW 01:14 Author of My Immortal is back 01:14 OH SHET 01:14 AMOO CHAAN 01:14 http://xxx666bloodyristsxxx.deviantart.com/ 01:14 AYYY 01:17 How have you been 01:17 gud 01:18 gr8 01:18 granDSON 01:18 JOIN THE DEBAUCHERY 01:18 i'm auntie Deborah apparently according to gao so 01:18 you know 01:18 typical stuff 01:19 what 01:19 AUNTIE DEOBRA 01:19 DEBORA 01:19 YES 01:19 Hey-o. 01:19 Yo. You all remember the best fanfic- My Immortal? 01:19 01:19 Yo mama so short she took fall damage getting off the bed 01:20 The author is back online 01:20 k 01:20 http://xxx666bloodyristsxxx.deviantart.com/ 01:20 it 01:20 is 01:20 important 01:21 so is ur mum 01:21 ik 01:21 she da real mvp 01:21 http://kissanime.com/Anime/Keroro-Gunsou 01:21 kids don't kill yourselves and then sue me 01:21 this was probably one of the first animes i've watched 01:22 ARE YOU TIRED OF WOMEN'S BULLSHIT? 01:22 THEN BECOME HOMOSEXUAL 01:22 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-h5WrWncDZw 01:22 no 01:22 that would shatter my heteorsexuality 01:23 look at the video 01:23 this video helps me 01:23 heteorsexuality: the sexual attraction to heteor 01:23 anime recomendations? 01:23 http://kissanime.com/Anime/Mutant-Ninja-Turtles-Superman-Legend i got u fam 01:23 there's this kid who's a big fan of dangan ronpa 01:23 01:23 WHAT THE HELL 01:23 this kid is in my tech class 01:23 and 01:24 he's doing monokuma for one of the projects we're doing- 01:24 ok 01:25 i gained an extra penny on Steam for no reason 01:25 "ok" 01:25 this is important because this is the only kid i didin't have to introduce to jrpgs 01:25 wow 01:25 *didn't 01:25 50p hype 01:25 *51 01:26 I would like this to be read at my funeral 01:26 "When the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles acquire Mutastones from Crys-Mu, the spirit of light, they acquire the ability to enhance themselves into Super Turtles for a duration of three minutes. Meanwhile, the evil Shredder and his minions Bebop and Rocksteady stumble upon the Dark Mutastone, which transforms them into Devil Shredder, Supermutant Bebop and Supermutant Rocksteady, respectively. But the Turtles have one more trick up their shells: all four of them can combine into their ultimate form - Turtle Saint. " 01:24 he's doing monokuma for one of the projects we're doing- 01:24 ok 01:25 i gained an extra penny on Steam for no reason 01:25 "ok" 01:25 this is important because this is the only kid i didin't have to introduce to jrpgs 01:25 wow 01:25 *didn't 01:25 50p hype 01:25 *51 01:26 I would like this to be read at my funeral 01:26 "When the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles acquire Mutastones from Crys-Mu, the spirit of light, they acquire the ability to enhance themselves into Super Turtles for a duration of three minutes. Meanwhile, the evil Shredder and his minions Bebop and Rocksteady stumble upon the Dark Mutastone, which transforms them into Devil Shredder, Supermutant Bebop and Supermutant Rocksteady, respectively. But the Turtles have one more trick up their shells: all four of them can combine into their ultimate form - Turtle Saint. " 01:26 are your neighbors being loud at night? 01:26 then fucking shoot them 01:26 guns are illegal in the UK 01:26 I made cakes in home ecs 01:26 i put Puppet faces on them 01:26 because they're stale 01:26 and they smell like rotting corpses 01:26 I had Home Ecs last year 01:27 i have it every fucking year 01:27 Wow 01:27 I'm sorry 01:27 git gud 01:27 I saw someone copying off me in science so i made a new page and wrote the wrong answers 01:27 * MLG Vocapup revives MLG Vocapup 01:27 * Your friendly neighborhood Spy hits pup with a leek 01:27 where the pup were you 01:28 shet 01:28 ravioli ravioli whats in the pocketoli 01:28 uh 01:28 let's all play a game 01:28 "do you hate being shot at by the police?" 01:28 "then don't be black!" 01:28 we list off popular things we don't like 01:28 ok 01:28 i se 01:28 k 01:28 i fucking hate rap 01:29 Steven Universe 01:29 Gravity Falls 01:29 Tumblr 01:29 Football/Soccer 01:29 01:29 uh 01:29 i hate frozen 01:29 Alright 01:29 sporta 01:29 *sports 01:29 sporta pls 01:29 tis es sporta 01:29 THIS ONE FUCKING GIRL NAMED CHARITY 01:29 i really fucking hate 5sos 01:29 whats 5sos 01:30 you've been spared 01:30 naming your kid charity is like naming them north west 01:30 it's the new 1d 01:30 01:30 01:30 fucking kanye and co.'s new budget buddy 01:30 let's 01:30 um 01:30 let's play another game 01:30 ok 01:30 i hope kanye runs for president in 2020 01:30 things that are very much hated, but we still like 01:30 hahahah 01:30 anime 01:30 KANYE 4 PRESIDENT 01:31 1 direction (kill pls) 01:31 desu 2 01:31 deez nuts 01:31 01:31 ;( 01:31 :( :( :( 01:31 -what are those 01:31 -marvel anime 01:31 no 01:31 no 01:31 no 01:31 Story time: 01:31 -transformers kiss players 01:31 k 01:31 I'm a fucking dumbass who can't tie shoelaces so whenever I enter school with my SEXY velcro shoes the only thing I fucking here is 01:32 "WHAT ARE THOSE" 01:32 *hear 01:32 it's 2:30 don't fucking blame me 01:32 WATE SPAI SENPIE CAN WEH PLAI WUD U RATHR 01:32 k 01:32 my brother has these zip up shoes 01:32 the brand is called 01:32 "shaq" 01:32 shaq-fu 01:33 apparently i also ruined my converse according to the popular kids 01:33 wut 01:33 like 01:33 i got white cons 01:33 uh 01:33 i have a jewelery box for a mousepad 01:33 wat 01:33 gaiz pls 01:33 and i decided to use sharpies 01:33 wtf is a converse 01:33 A type of shoe 01:33 american words pls make them stop 01:33 k 01:33 all i know are 01:34 nike and adidas 01:34 http://i.imgur.com/2SrcUXJ.jpg 01:34 i think there's like puma or some shit too 01:34 *sigh* 01:34 this is my current pair of converses 01:34 i sinned a bit 01:34 "WHAT ARE THOSE" 01:34 ayy 01:34 bruh 01:34 *Ahem* 01:34 it's like 01:34 the popular kids are like 01:34 "those are expensive shoes" 01:34 and "she ruined them" 01:34 Off topic, Alcor has tentacles. 01:34 Popular kids are weird 01:35 indeed 01:35 Story time ep 2: 01:35 *Le gaomon in gym class 01:35 01:35 *Le overhear popular midget say "lol who'd want to choose freddy for their basketball team" 01:35 >mfw i'm better at b-ball than him 01:36 so i gave him THE LOOK 01:36 you know the one 01:36 >le meem arrows 01:36 the bedroom look 2015 10 10